


Gestures

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [9]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hands, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki breathed in slowly and reached over to take Doumeki's hand, slumping against his side slightly. "You know you aren't the type for silly romantic gestures."</p><p>Doumeki gripped his hand tightly. "You like them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> enuiwhgirhgwueifnjfnkag
> 
> What's happening to me, I was out of xxxHoLic and now I'm so trapped back in here! O___O'''
> 
> I do not own _xxxHoLic_. Thanks for reading, always!

Doumeki reached for his hand.

It was reflex that Watanuki flinched first, and relaxed afterwards. Casual relationships were out of his usual actions, and so much time spent yelling at Doumeki caused a certain imprint on his brain.

"What?" he muttered, watching as Doumeki inspected his palm. He was getting self-conscious, over his _hand_ , for goodness sake. He hated it when Doumeki stared at him, and since the oaf was incapable of conversational speech, staring was what Watanuki got most of the time. Jeez, he hated it.

"You're blushing."

Watanuki huffed, whipping his attention to the wall. "Well, I can't help that you're staring at me like a weirdo! What's so interesting about my hand, anyway??"

"Nothing." Doumeki let go of his hand.

"Well then, why'd you have to stare at it?!" Watanuki demanded, curling his fingers into his palm. His hand felt strangely cold now, and he wouldn't let that show.

"There's nothing yet," Doumeki said, amending his last statement, and then vanished from the sofa.

Watanuki watched him go, staring. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? If you're thinking about something, put it out in words, not ghosting about like a strange person!"

But Doumeki left the room, and Watanuki was left talking to his own sofa and the same familiar four walls.

"Honestly!" he griped, reaching for his book on the table. "That jerk still can't express what he's thinking, how can anybody put up with him?" _How can I put up with him?_

Doumeki padded back into the room, his hand clenched around something. Watanuki's curiosity was instantly piqued, and he looked up at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

Doumeki grabbed the book from Watanuki's hand, throwing it onto the couch.

"Hey! _Hey!_ I was reading that! What are you doing?"

Doumeki folded himself onto the sofa again. "Close your eyes."

"No!" Watanuki eyed Doumeki's clenched fist. "No! What are you doing? Tell me!"

"Close your eyes," Doumeki repeated.

"Why??"

Doumeki stared at him in lieu of response.

Oh jeez, he hated it when Doumeki stared at him what did he want why couldn't he just talk like a normal human being why didn't Watanuki fall in love with a normal human being

Watanuki groaned, and pressed his hand over his eyes. "Whatever you're doing, better not be stupid."

Doumeki didn't reply, although he took Watanuki's free hand, the hand that he had been looking at so intently before. Ugh, Watanuki hated it when he stared but he hated when he knew that he was staring and he didn't know what he was doing. Like now, he really hated not seeing him at all.

But Doumeki was definitely doing something, doing something with his hand and his fingers and there was something kind of silky, thin and fine, and...

"Seriously, Doumeki, what are you doing?"

"Don't move." Doumeki put Watanuki's hand down on the sofa.

Watanuki frowned. "Don't tell me what to do." Now he wanted to move. He wanted to open his eyes.

There were a few seconds of nothing, of movement vaguely from Doumeki but he wasn't touching him, so Watanuki wasn't sure now. He was just about to voice his complaints again when Doumeki finally opened his mouth.

"Okay."

"Jeez, what's the big idea, Doumeki? You just go and do whatever you want to-"

He came to a stop when he saw Doumeki's hand, held aloft in front of Watanuki, and on his pinky finger, there was red thread hanging, tied in a sloppy looking knot and bow. Watanuki slowly followed the line of thread to his own hand, where it was looped in an equally sloppy knot on his own pinky. He raised his hand and looked at his pinky, wiggling the thread-laden finger slightly.

Oh, his face was warm again, and now he had butterflies, too.

This was why he put up with this guy.

"Red string of fate," Doumeki said.

Watanuki swallowed. "I know what a red string means, Doumeki, we had this discussion a long time ago, remember?" He traced the line of thread with his eyes again. "... Did you buy red thread specifically or something?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Of course he did. "Oh..." Watanuki breathed in slowly and reached over to take Doumeki's hand, slumping against his side slightly. "You know you aren't the type for silly romantic gestures."

Doumeki gripped his hand tightly. "You like them."

"No." _Yes._ Watanuki made a noise of indifference, and turned to rest his head against Doumeki's shoulder. "Not at all."

"Right." Doumeki rest his head against Watanuki's.

Watanuki smiled faintly. "You just don't know me at all, do you?"

"Inside and out."

"Shhh!" Watanuki shifted. "Don't say stuff like that out loud."

Doumeki exhaled sharply, a noise that might have been a laugh in anyone else but studiously nondescript with him.

Watanuki didn't say anything else, but looked back at their connected pinky fingers. How did it go, the thread might get tangled, but it would never break.

He looked back at Doumeki slightly.

That was a good thing, Watanuki decided.

 

 

 

 

_"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."  
\- Proverb_

 

**Author's Note:**

> (that whole debacle with his pinky and Himawari ain't happening here in my verse)


End file.
